I've Always Loved You
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: Little scenes between Harry and Ginny. My first shot at anything romance so...;   Some are from Ginny's POV, others will be from other characters. Some are drabbles, others will be one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, excuse me." Harry apologized instantly to Ginny Weasley. Ginny gave him a smile and pretended her face didn't go slightly red.

"No problem, Harry." Ginny told him quickly as he handed her a book he'd knocked out of her hands on accident. "Thank you," the fourteen year old said.

Harry sent her a quick smile and Ginny felt her heart rate speed up. She hadn't seen the fifteen year old smile in a long time. The smiles were rarer, conversations with him even more uncommon. Ginny tried to think back to the last time she'd even talked to him…and came up blank.

"Umbridge is mental, huh?" Harry asked, motioning towards the book in her hand. Ginny looked down to see her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

She nodded in agreement, "Completely. At least we've got the DA, though. You're a good teacher, Harry."

He grinned, "Yeah, well…I was a bit forced into it…in a way."

They laughed before going their separate ways.

If there was one thing Ginny loved about Harry Potter, it was the way his laugh made her feel like she was flying.

**Okay, so…this was sort of my first shot at a romance thing. It's little scenes between Ginny and Harry. Reviews? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny shot another jinx at a nearby tree, her latest practice target. She was in the Forbidden Forest, far enough from the entrance so no one would see her working with her wand but close enough that if she needed to run from something she'd be able to reach the entrance in time.

"Stupid Cho Chang," she gritted through her teeth, shooting the tree again. Ginny didn't get jealous often, growing up with a large family meant the attention was usually divided among all of them. She couldn't even remember being this angry with anyone, not since Ron had told Harry she liked him in her First Year.

Earlier that morning Ginny had gone to breakfast only to hear whispers of someone sharing a kiss the previous night. Rolling her eyes, she thought nothing of it. Besides, she had things that actually mattered to worry about-like the DA, her family, her friends, and the fact Christmas Break was coming up in a couple days. Oh, yeah, and not to mention You-Know-_Voldemort, don't be afraid of the name Gin!_ she'd mentally scolded herself. So the school's latest gossip was the least of her concerns.

Until she overheard Pavarti, a Fifth Year Gryffindor, telling everyone at their house table that Harry and Cho kissed. Ginny had spewed pumpkin juice all over poor Luna who had joined Ginny for breakfast at her table. After a quick apology Ginny left to find Hermione.

Hermione told her about Harry talking to her and Ron just after it had happened. The older witch also informed Ginny not to worry about it, that the two barely knew one another and they would never survive a relationship if it even went that far. Ginny had tried taking the advice, she really had, but it was hard _not_ to worry about it.

Cho knew nothing about Harry, nothing. She didn't know Harry loved the color red and had as long as Ginny had known him. Cho wasn't aware that Harry didn't like olives or gum. All Cho saw was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and the Tri-Wizard Champion from the previous year.

Yet, Harry had picked Cho.

She'd tried to taket Hermione's advice to try and get over Harry, that he would always see her as Ron's little sister and therefore off limits. But she wasn't going to give up on him-not yet. Ginny would hang on a little bit longer, then maybe Harry would see she really did like him, and not because he was famous.

At first that had been it, but then she got to know him. He had a bit of a temper, was horrid at Potions, dominated Defense Against the Dark Arts, treated others nicer than they treated him-especially this year thanks to the _Prophet_ blaming him for Cedric Diggory's death-and the list went on and on. Loyalty. A sense of true friendship. Bravery.

Another piece of advice Hermione had given her, to try and just be friends for a while. Slowly he was letting her in, letting her see what most people weren't privleged to see. She was seeing how he interacted with his godfather, Sirius, one of the greatest men Ginny knew. She talked to him about Umbridge, Fudge, Rita Skeeter, and _The Daily Prophet_.

But it wasn't enough. Harry was going around kissing Cho when all Ginny wanted him to do was look at her-just once.

She unleashed another jinx at the tree.

**Ginny had to have experience some jealousy when she found out about Cho and Harry's kiss, so here it is! I'm not trying to make her come off as 'crazy psycho girl' or anything, a lot of it's the jealousy talking from her POV. Hope you like it.**


End file.
